minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/Goodbye, Telltale
It's me again. I've been inactive for some months now primarily due to my loss of interest in Minecraft and Minecraft Story Mode (I turned 14 a few months ago so I'm old now). With the recent liquidation of Telltale Games, it's fitting for me to write a little eulogy before leaving probably forever. I came to know Telltale in 2010 when I got the Wallace and Gromit game either for Christmas or my Birthday. I was 6 and remember literally nothing about it lol. I just remember enjoying it so much and playing all four episodes. Then came 2013 when I learned more about the company. I had watched 400 Days in August and thought it was alright. I played The Wolf Among Us in October and loved it. Then I watched Season 2 and stuck around for all five episodes of each game. Then came Minecraft Story Mode in late 2015, and I still have no idea if the Adventure Pass was worth buying. I watched each episode as they came available then bought the game in December 2015. I watched the Adventure Pass, and, well... I decided to leave it as that. 2016 was really when I started to lose interest in the company. The Adventure Pass was n the cusp of okay and bad, but The Walking Dead - A New Frontier... Then came 2017. The God awful ANF concluded and then Season 2 of Minecraft Story Mode came out, which was actually good until Episode 5. My main problem with the final episode were all the inconsistencies. I don't feel like naming them all but these were the worst ones imo: Xara "helping" Radar even if she died, and Radar getting a THIRTY BLOCK TALL ENDERMAN THROUGH A PORTAL. I will give them this: The subplot with Stella actually had some differences. Then came 2018... what a youknowwhat-show of a year, not even just Telltale-wise. These are personal issues that I won't get into but I decided I wasn't even interested in The Final Season until around June. I thought characters like Marlon and Louis looked interesting, as I had kept up to date with all things Telltale's TWD all year, and so I pre-ordered it in July. Played Episode One and adored it. Louis, Tenn, Marlon, Aasim, Brody, Violet (although Vi not so much), Willy, Mitch... all great characters. Then came September. I still remember the minute finding out Telltale were closing down. These constant palpitations. I couldn't move or speak. All I could do was sit there constantly checking the TWD Forums on telltale.com for news until I crashed at 6 in the morning. The feeling I experienced when we all thought The Final Season was done for is something I never wanna feel again, trust me. I kept trying to think of ways it could be saved. "Maybe the episodes were already done", "Maybe Skybound will step in". But eventually I just gave it up as a lost cause. That weekend was truly my worst one. Finding out my second hope came true was the best feeling. Telltale are currently going through liquidation, which means the company is officially shutting down. No miracles. TWAU cancelled, Stranger Things cancelled. Just MCSM for Netflx and The Final Season's remaining episodes being completed by Skybound. Am I sad Telltale are closing down? Of course. But what really matters right now are the nearly 300 employees who are now unemployedn and without severance or health insurance. Episodes 3 and 4 aren't being released until 2019, but I'd gladly wait until I'm on my deathbed as long as we get it. Farewell Telltale, it's been a good run. It's a shame you had to go out like this, and I'd give a leg for just one more episode of The Wolf Among Us, but all good things must come to an end. Telltale Games: 2004 - 2018 and burn in hell Kevin Bruner ;] Category:Blog posts